


Random poems!

by Daphnewolf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnewolf/pseuds/Daphnewolf
Summary: Just a little collection of short poems! I'll add more as I write them :)
Kudos: 1





	Random poems!

The kitchen encounter:

It's night in the kitchen  
Everything is pitch black  
I've got some cereal  
for a midnight snack

The silence is broken  
as I hear the door creak  
I turn around  
and almost shriek

A tall, ghostly figure  
it's mouth open wide  
is stood in the doorway  
as I try to hide

It slowly approaches  
and I start to shake  
It leans over my bowl  
and says "cornn flaek"


End file.
